


No

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Miscarriage, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina gets a chance she never thought she had...and it's quickly taken away.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	No

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Curious Cat prompted: OQ and nr. 6 ("I lost the baby")
> 
> Trigger warning: The premise of this is miscarriage.

She thought it was fate.

Maybe the infertility potion hadn’t worked. Maybe it could be broken by true love’s kiss. Or true love’s…something else.

God, she should’ve known not to be so stupid.

Once Whale told her the news, they were careful. Dear God, they were careful. Robin wanted to shout it from the rooftops and tell everyone, but Regina told him that they should wait until she hit the 12-week mark. It was standard for this sort of thing. He respected her wishes.

And as it would turn out, they would be the only ones who knew about the pregnancy.

Regina had been alone in her office when she got the cramps. She went into the office and saw blood. She texted Robin on the way to the emergency room and he left his daughter with the Merry Men. The boys were at school. There was no need for them to leave early.

By the time she arrived, she already knew what was happening. Sitting in the ugly green paper gown, Robin’s hand clutched through her own, she couldn’t find one ounce of hope. There was no reason for that much blood and this much cramps.

Whale explained it happened to about 15-25% of pregnancies. There was nothing she could’ve done different. At this stage, they’re more likely than later on. He said they could try again. Regina looked at the wall, tears clouding her vision.

“This was our only shot,” she whispered.

For the first time since she met him, Whale is speechless. He leaves the room and Regina is left with her hand still in Robin’s. She thinks of the yellow onesie she bought. With the stupid fluffy star on the front. It was so tiny. She couldn’t remember Henry ever being so small. She knew it was stupid. Her niece would give her so many hand me downs and she was only 9 weeks along. Who was she kidding? You’re not supposed to go shopping that early.

It would’ve been a girl. All the babies in her families are girls. From Cora down to her beautiful niece that she’ll have to care for when she gets home. She would’ve named her Olivia. It goes well with Henry.

All of that is gone now.

She looks up at her husband. “I lost the baby.”

“I know.” Robin’s voice is dry. He’s been crying. “I am so sorry, sweetheart.”

“I am too. I am too.”


End file.
